


3 years

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sits in the dark, wondering and hoping that the woman she loves would come back and say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 years

The room was painted black, the windows sealed and black fabric cover them not letting any light in; she didn’t like the light now a days, not since the tiny human had left her so many days ago.

She sighs into the darkness, she hasn’t fed in weeks nor did she feel like feeding at all now; everything she wanted she didn’t because the woman wasn’t by her side.

It all ended because neither communicated, well she had thought she had; after all when you have a very talkative, hoping human as a girlfriend it gets a little contagious when she asks you to talk about feelings over and over again.

But now there was only darkness, and the pain left in her heart from Laura quietly packing up and leaving.

She held the note in her hand that was wrinkly, tear stained and almost unreadable, close to her chest and took a deep breath.

She tried didn’t she? She tried to be open, stopped keeping secrets from Laura and being open whenever the human asked a question; but what did it get her…fear, solitude and hopelessness.

Carmilla tries not to let more tears fall, after all, Laura threw it in her face that vampire’s don’t cry; using her own word against her when she knew they were not true.

The weakness in her body was taking its toll, if anyone would have cared to check on her, they would find almost a living skeleton instead of a fleshed out vampire; eyes sunken in, ribs all visible and her spine protruding out, her hands were think, almost no muscle mass.

Laying her head against the wall, Carmilla wished for death and got lost in her thoughts not hearing the footsteps coming closer to the door.

There is a knock, but she can’t even speak, she had no energy; the doorknob turns and the door slowly opens.

Soft footsteps across the floor, and then it sounded like someone was sitting down next to her; she didn’t even turn her head to the new guest.

“Hey…”

In her head, Carmilla recognized the voice, but she didn’t want to admit it, she slowly licks her lips with her dry tongue “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Laura” the voice sounded small and full of concern.

For a second fingertips brush over her frail arms, “Don’t…touch…me” she manages to get out, the anger inside her winning out over wanting to see the blond.

The hand retreats into the blonde’s lap and a container was being opened, “I brought you something to drink, want some?”

“No” Carmilla says quietly, why was she even here, she had left her.

“Carmilla, please you look sick.” Laura begs quietly not sure of the vampire’s hearing was sensitive or not.

“Why are you here?”

Laura’s eyes look over the vampire, knowing if Carmilla would have been human, she would be dead now. “I wanted to see you.”

“Why?”

“Because I miss you.”

“You…” Carmilla coughs a bit, “left me, remember…without explanation…”

“I was scared…”

“Of what?” now Carmilla slowly turns her head to look at Laura, feeling her neck crack a bit, since she hadn’t moved it in a while.

Laura cringes and looks away, “I was scared that you would live on and I would die…”

“That is still happening.” The vampire coughs again and closes her eyes.

“I was scared to ask you to…no point now…” Laura sighs and puts the container near Carmilla’s hand.

Eyes open again, “Ask what?”

“For you to change me, I figured you would say no so I decided to leave because I couldn’t grow old and see you stay young…” Laura rambles out.

This confession makes Carmilla angry, this human assumed that she wouldn’t care about her as she got old; that was the farthest thing from the truth. “You bitch”

Laura’s eyes widen, “What?”

“Would have loved you no matter what…would have discussed things with you….talked out…how you always pushed me to do, then you become a hypocrite.”

The human was speechless, the vampire was right she had always asked Carmilla to open up and discuss and talk but then when it was something she was afraid of, she ran.

“I’m sorry Carm…so sorry…please drink…” She picks the bottle up and puts it to the older woman’s lips, but Carmilla wouldn’t drink.

“Why should I drink?”

“Because I love you, that’s why you useless lesbian vampire!” Laura huffs out in annoyance.

Carmilla looks at her, “Why should I believe you?”

This human had torn her heart to pieces then stomped on it, why on earth should she accept an apology from her.

“I came back…” the blond states, wondering if she came back too late.

“It’s been three years”

Sighing Laura nods, “I know”

Carmilla slowly motions for the drink, she needed something so she could tell the human off.

Quickly Laura raises the bottle to her lips and watches as Carmilla drinks; seeing it give color to her face almost instantly.

“Why now, Laura, why after so long…feel guilty or something?”

Laura scoots closer, “No, because I don’t feel whole without you, I love you Carmilla”

Sitting up and feeling stronger Carmilla grunts, “You left, no word no nothing just left while I was out. I came back to this house and you were nowhere to be found, none of your stuff…nothing.”

She sees Laura starting to cry and forces herself to stay where she is, “Three fucking years, you think I will just open my arms and let you run into them?”

“I was hoping…”

“Hoping! I was hoping for three years and now here you are and honestly, I don’t know anymore.” Carmilla picks up the bottle and downs the rest.

Her body starting to gain its fullness again and she was ready to bite Laura’s head off and not verbally.

“Carmilla, I’m sorry I made a huge mistake…” the blond cries as tears fall down her cheeks.

Standing the vampire walks around the blond, “The fucked up thing is I still love you, even though you walked out on me three years ago.”

Laura head whips around to look at Carmilla, but she doesn’t say anything.

“All these years I hoped and prayed you would come back…then you do and all I wanna do is bite you.” 

Kneeling Carmilla gets real close to Laura’s neck, “Just one small bite, then it would be over.”

The blond moves her hair out of the way, “Then why don’t you? Then you wouldn’t have to worry about me ever again…”

The hitch in Laura’s voice was not missed by Carmilla, leaning back the vampire sighs “I can’t do something you don’t want, I never could”

Turning to face the older woman, Laura cocks her head to the side “Who says I don’t want it, I would welcome death so you would be at peace, I caused all this to you.”

Carmilla laughs, a creepy laugh “I wouldn’t kill you, I would change you if that is what you wanted, but no I would rather die than for you not to be in this world cupcake.”

“You would change me?” the blond asks, not quite believing it.

“We probably would have fought over it for a while, but you always get what you want…usually anyway.” Carmilla states sitting down right in front of Laura.

“I’m sorry Carmilla, I really am but I am here now…”

“Now…ever thought I might not want you here at all?”

“Oh…” Laura looks down at her hands, wondering if she truly really lost her chance to come back.

A hand moves to gently grasp the blonde’s, “Honestly, I am happy your back, but I am also angry at the same time…it’s not going to go back to normal…” Carmilla snaps her fingers, “like that.”

“I know but can we try?” Laura asks, her eyes brimming with more tears.

Carmilla sits there a moment thinking, then gives the faintest smile “Yeah, we can, just promise me one thing.”

“Anything”

“Never take off and leave me like that again…ever…especially if you want to be changed.” 

“I promise” without waiting the blond lunges at the vampire and wraps her arms around the older woman, burying her face in the woman’s shoulder “I love you, Carmilla”

Carmilla hugs back and breathes in girl’s scent she missed so much, “I love you too, Laura.”

END


End file.
